Kyusung Oneshoot Absurd Story
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Hey, keindahan itu akan datang menghampiri sekalipun itu sangat merepotkan... Kyusung Fanfiction... HAPPY READING


Memandang gundukan awan sore diatas pohon

apel, bersender di salahsatu batang yang besar.

Memetik satu buah yang ranum dari

tangkainya. Satu gigitan, lalu kedua matanya

tertutup dengan bibir yang sibuk mengunyah,

terbuka kembali untuk gigitan kedua.

Gemuruh angin mengembara disurai coklatnya,

bergerak halus mengacak helaian-helaian surai

namja pucat yang masih setia dengan

kegiatannya mengunyah apel merah.

'Plukkkk~'

Entah apel keberapa yang sekarang akan ia

petik. Jangan salahkan tangan terampilnya,

salahkan siapapun itu yang membiarkan pohon

apel menancap kokoh di taman belakang

sekolah dan membiarkannya berbuah begitu

saja.

Senja telah beberapa kali menariknya untuk

jatuh dan bergegas pulang, namun namja pucat

itu masih setia menjadikan pohon apel sebagai

tongkrongannya.

Hingga apel yang baru ia petik tadi sudah

sempurna masuk ke dalam perutnya-lagi.

'Plukkk~'

"Awww~"

Ia mengernyit, tanpa berusaha menoleh ke

bawah mencari pemilik suara yang tadi

berteriak saat ia membuang sisa apelnya.

Ia tak peduli sebenarnya, siapa juga disore hari

begini yang masih berkeliaran di taman

belakang sekolah ?

Baiklah~ mari kita berikan pengecualian untuk

sosoknya sendiri.

Ia kembali memetik apel yang mungkin kalian

akan berpikir kenapa buah apel disana tak

pernah habis ?

Ikuti saja~ karena aku juga tidak tau !

Kembali menggigit dan mengunyah, tapi kali

ini ia hampir tersedak satu buah apel saat

suara keras membuatnya terjun bebas dari atas

pohon.

"YAK ! TURUN KAU DARI SANA !"

'Bugghh~'

Bagus~

Kini ia yang tampan dan angkuh tadi terlihat

bodoh dengan posisi jatuh yang tidak nyaman

untuk kau lihat.

"Uhukk~ uhukk~"

Ia terbatuk, menelan paksa gigitan apel yang

tersangkut dikerongkongannya.

Apa tadi ? Siapa yang berani berteriak

sekencang itu padanya ?

Sial !

Ia bangkit mengusap kepala yang terdapat otak

jenius didalamnya.

Membersihkan seragam dari daun kering, ia

mengutuk tanpa kata.

Bagaimanapun itu sakit !

Terjun bebas dari atas pohon tanpa pengaman

apapun, tadinya ia hanya ingin bersantai,

kenapa harus berakhir dengan sebuah atraksi

akrobat semacam ini ?

"Ck~" ia mendecak sebal, sedikit mengangkat

kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk barulah ia

sadar, berdiri sang tokoh yang telah

membuatnya seperti ini di depan sana, tepat di

depannya.

'Apa masalah namja pendek itu ?' dengusnya

sebal.

"Cho Kyuhyun ! Kau sengaja melempar sisa

apel ini padaku, huh ?"

'Cih~'

Diam dan menatap bosan orang yang bicara

padanya, itu yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Mungkin tenaganya telah terkuras habis untuk

menjawab, bukankah ia sudah mengalami

sebuah 'kecelakaan' kecil tadi ?

"JAWAB AKU, BODOH !"

Lengkingan keras tepat didepan wajahnya

sontak membuat ia menutup mata.

Kesal juga, tapi masih enggan menjawab.

Hingga ketika bibir mungil itu hendak terbuka~

"Tidak !" dingin dan tegas.

Tokoh yang berteriak tadi terlihat seperti

menahan amarah kini.

"Huh~ Bohong ! Kau pasti sengaja kan ? Mana

mungkin kau tidak melihatku dibawah tadi !"

Ayolah~ si namja pucat yang terus dijadikan

tersangka sekaligus korban disini, mulai

terlihat jengah dan bosan.

Waktu santainya harus berakhir seperti ini.

Ia bersumpah ini adalah kali terakhir dirinya

membolos di pohon apel belakang sekolahnya.

Tempat yang buruk !

"Kau membenciku kan karena aku memberitahu

hari ini kau membolos disini lagi ?

Makanya saat kau melihatku di bawah kau

langsung melemparku dengan sisa apel itu !"

Hey~ bicara apa namja pendek itu ?

Demi Tuhan, seharian ini ia hanya berdiam diri

disini tidak pergi kemanapun, mana ia tau jika

namja pendek didepannya dengan tampilan

berantakan itu melaporkannya pada guru

piket ?

Yang benar saja~ bagaimana mungkin ia

membenci untuk alasan semacam itu ?

Tunggu !

Ada yang aneh dengan tampilan si pendek yang

menyebalkan.

Seragam sekolah yang penuh tepung, bau telur

busuk dan ouh~ wajahnya sangat menjijikkan.

Ditatap dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki

membuat si pendek risih, hingga akhirnya ia

menghela napas panjang dan duduk lemas

dibawah pohon apel, menyandarkan

punggunggnya disana.

Ada apa dengan dia ?

"Ck~ kau menjijikkan Kim Yesung."

Akhirnya kita tidak akan memanggilnya dengan

sebutan pendek lagi, si pucat Kyuhyun mau

berujar juga siapa nama aslinya.

"Aku tau.

Mereka semakin menyebalkan ! Bahkan

melakukan hal seperti ini di hari ulang

tahunku.

Sial~"

Bersekolah di sekolah terkenal bahkan bertaraf

Internasional tidaklah mudah untuk keluarga

dengan ekonomi rendah sepertinya, hanya

mengandalkan beasiswa. Wajar jika ia menjadi

bahan ejekan untuk siswa lain yang berkelas

atas. Mengandalkan kesabaran membuatnya

membusuk bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan jalan dia

masuk kesini ?

"Cih~ aku tidak bertanya untuk itu."

Yesung mendengus sebal, semakin

menyamankan posisinya disana, ia bersandar

dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan di

belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal, tak

menyikapi ucapan tajam Kyuhyun yang kini

beranjak untuk pergi.

"Yah~ pergi sana !

Jangan terlalu sering membolos dan memakan

buah apel ! Tubuhmu lama kelamaan akan

gemuk dan aku yakin penggemarmu diluar

sana pasti akan kecewa.

Kkkkk~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya beberapa

meter dari Yesung yang masih betah duduk

bersandar di bawah pohon. Menatap namja itu

tajam, sejurus kemudian ia menatap ke arah

kepalan tangannya, apel yang ia gigit tadi

masih digenggam juga ternyata~

'Pluukk~'

"YAK !" Yesung langsung berdiri dari posisi

sebelumnya.

Tercermin punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh di

kedua onyx hitam kelamnya.

Lihat ! Tebakannya benar bukan ?

Kyuhyun melempar apel padanya DENGAN

SENGAJA !

Catat itu !

"Dasar iblis !"

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan, jenius, namun angkuh dan

dingin. Menyebalkan dan kejam, tambahan

kata dari seorang Yesung, orang yang tidak

tertarik dengan namja bermarga Cho.

Enggan pula mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi

salah satu penggemar, pemuja, fans, pecinta,

yah~ apapun itu yang terdengar memualkan

untuk namja sekelas Kim Yesung. Tak kalah

pintar dengan Cho Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya,

hanya saja fakta benar-benar tak mengakui

itu.

Ah, tidak semua menganggap remeh pada

namja berwajah bodoh sepertinya. Masih ada

orang yang memiliki sedikit hati malaikat

ternyata~

Sedikit, ya ?

Jelas saja. Jika ada yang memiliki hati seperti

malaikat, mirip, berarti...

ah~ tidak mungkin. Kita manusia, hati kita

pada nyatanya tempat perseteruan sisi baik

dan jahat. Malaikat dan iblis. Tak selamanya

sisi baik yang menang.

"Ah, Sungmin terima kasih. Kau terlalu sering

membantuku."

Beranjak pulang juga dia. Menumpang pada

kawan baiknya, Lee Sungmin.

"Kkkkk~ kau diganggu mereka lagi ya ?

Anggap saja salah satu kejutan untuk ulang

tahunmu hari ini. Saengil chukae, Yesung-ah !"

Namja kelinci itu tertawa pelan, menyikut

lengan namja manis yang tengah

menggembungkan pipinya sekarang.

Ah~ sayang sekali. Cho Kyuhyun tak melihat

wajah Yesung yang ia ejek menjijikan tadi,

sekarang wajah manis itu terlihat semakin

manis dengan tingkahnya. Tak dipenuhi tepung

atau berbau busuk lagi. Berkat Sungmin, siapa

lagi yang mau menolongnya kalau bukan dia ?

Sungmin, menemukan sahabatnya itu tengah

tertidur pulas di bawah pohon apel belakang

sekolah dengan dandanan... ya~ jujur itu

mengerikan ditambah hari mulai beranjak

malam. Kebun belakang sekolah, kau bisa

bayangkan bagaimana pencahayaan disana.

Hhh~ setelah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun,

anak itu malah tertidur disana rupanya.

Untung saja gerbang sekolah tak pernah

dikunci, selalu ada siswa yang berkutat

diperpustakaan sekolah pada jam malam.

"Mereka keterlaluan. Kau tau, hatiku benar-

benar mati membusuk sekarang ?

Terlalu kebal dengan tingkah mereka, aku tidak bisa

merasakan apapun lagi sekarang. Hhh~"

Sungmin memparkirkan mobilnya disebuah

kafe, ia dan sahabat yang tak kalah manis

darinya ini membutuhkan sedikit pasokan

energi. Terutama Yesung. Namja itu tak pernah

mendapat ketenangan bahkan di jam istirahat

sekalipun.

Mengerikan~

"Ya, aku tau. Setidaknya ini tahun terakhirmu,

tenang saja. Bersiaplah mengucapkan selamat

tinggal pada penderitaan ! Haha~"

Sungmin tertawa renyah merangkul bahu

Yesung, menggiring langkah mereka masuk ke

dalam kafe. Mouse Rabbit. Itu yang tertera di

atas pintu masuk.

"Hey, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu di hari

ulang tahunku ini. Kau meledekku ?"

Yesung berontak saat Sungmin mengajaknya

duduk di sudut kafe sana.

"Aku yang mentraktirmu, anggap ini hadiah,

ok ?"

Ragu juga tapi Yesung tergugu. Larut dulu

dengan urusan perut mereka dan pulang.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari menyengat lembut,

memuntahkan semangat pagi bersama taburan

awan di langit sana.

Hari baru yang tetap terasa sama dan akan

dilalui begitu juga, seperti kemarin,

kemarinnya lagi, kemarin kemarinnya lagi,

kemarin kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Hhh~ sama saja. Untuk jalur hari namja manis

yang melangkah gontai ke ruangan kelas.

Jika ia tak kasihan pada orang tuanya

mungkin sekarang ia akan mengikuti jejak

Kyuhyun. Membolos. Menghindari tatapan

menjengkelkan teman-temannya, ucapan

tajam, dan hal mengerikan lainnya yang siap

menghujam harinya.

Bahkan di hari ulang tahun ?

Sungmin, orang pertama dan terakhir yang

mengucapkan kalimat ya~ ucapan biasa di

hari ulang tahun, keluarganya pun lupa akan

hal itu.

Tragis~

Menatap lemah pintu ruang kelas di depan

sana yang terlihat seperti pintu neraka.

"Hhh~ sekali saja, maafkan aku !"

Ia berbalik dan berlari melawan arah dari ruang

kelasnya, membuat Sungmin mengernyit

bingung.

Sungmin menatap bingung punggung Yesung

yang bergerak menjauh.

Bukan tak ingin mengejar atau apalah itu,

hanya Sungmin mencoba berpikir positif.

Toilet.

Ah~ mungkin saja kan Yesung tiba-tiba

merasakan panggilan alam dan berlari. Ke

toilet. Kemungkinan pertama.

Tapi, jika sisi negatif dari seorang Lee

Sungmin boleh ikut beragumen, itu bukan arah

ke toilet. Melainkan arah... kebun belakang

sekolah ?

Untuk apa ?

Membolos ?

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, tidak !

Yesung tidak mungkin bertingkah bodoh seperti

itu. Akan bermasalah untuk statusnya sebagai

siswa disini. Bersekolah mengandalkan

beasiswa itu mau tak mau ada risiko yang

harus diambil.

Tata tertib. Patuhi ! Jika tidak, tamatlah

riwayatmu. Kau tidak mempunyai kuasa

apapun, seperti... Cho Kyuhyun.

Hhhh~ Lee Sungmin nyatanya terlalu suci

untuk berprasangka buruk. Mengambil barang

yang tertinggal saat kemarin kawannya itu

tertidur disana. Mungkin Yesung kesana untuk

itu.

"Cepatlah kembali sebelum jam pertama

dimulai, Kim Yesung~" Sungmin berujar lirih,

benar-benar membiarkan Yesung mewujudkan

keinginan yang tentu saja tidak ia ketahui apa

itu.

Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun

tengah menatap kearahnya. Nyalinya ciut

ditatap sedemikian dingin dan tajam oleh

pemuda Cho tersebut.

Orang yang Yesung benci hanya karena sebuah

mimpi. Yesung sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Yesung bilang ia pernah bertemu Kyuhyun

dalam mimpinya sebelum tahun pertama

dimulai. Yesung benci kucing, Kyuhyun dengan

sengaja mengikat tangan dan kaki Yesung lalu

menguncinya disebuah toko buku yang

dipenuhi hewan manis berbulu lembut itu.

Yesung menangis, memohon pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak acuh, pergi meninggalkan

dirinya dengan seringai menakutkan.

Kyuhyun, urutan pertama dalam list yang

Yesung benci. Toko buku, demi Tuhan, Yesung

tak pernah sudi pergi kesana semenjak mimpi

itu.

Mimpi ? Hanya mimpi ?

Itulah Kim Yesung~

Sungmin terpojok kaku ditempatnya berdiri,

sesaat setelah Kyuhyun pergi ia bernapas lega.

Tapi tunggu !

Kyuhyun pergi ke arah Yesung pergi ?

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang ia tau

dengan betul jika kepalanya itu tidak gatal

sama sekali.

Hanya menyalurkan rasa bingung, heran atau

kata lain yang terdengar memusingkan ?

Hmmm~ Biarkan saja mungkin ?

Bel jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai.

Terlalu fokus pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak

berefek baik juga untuk otaknya.

.

.

.

Sorot bias mentari menghakiminya telak.

Kenapa ia harus berada ditempat ini ?

Sekali lagi ia meyakinkan dirinya ini akan

baik-baik saja, bukan masalah besar. Hanya

sekali, ijinkan ia sejenak merasakan arti dari

langit kebebasan yang ia namai sendiri.

Ia mendongak ke atas, tangannya menyentuh

batang pohon apel, terlihat berpikir.

"Dia memanjat, diam disana dan memakan

buah apel. Apa itu memang menyenangkan ?"

berkata ragu pada diri sendiri.

Dan memanjat juga dia.

Kim Yesung lihatlah dirimu !

Detik kemarin kau berkata pada Kyuhyun untuk

jangan membolos lagi, nyatanya detik

sekarang malah kau yang melakukannya.

Ckckck~

"Huaaa~ mashita ! apel yang langsung dipetik

dari pohonnya memang lebih enak." bersorak

layaknya anak kecil, ah~ kupikir wajah dan

tingkahnya cocok jika ia di juluk demikian.

Yesung mengayunkan kakinya senang,

memetik kembali satu buah apel dan

menggigitnya ceria. Sungguh tingkah dan

wajahnya jauh lebih manis dari apel merah

dalam dongeng snow white sekalipun.

Ah~ Kim Yesung...

Ia benar-benar membolos, memanjat-meski

tak terlalu tinggi- dan memakan buah apel.

Bodoh !

Tak taukah ia jika sekarang Sungmin tengah

mencari seribu, ah tidak tapi satu alasan yang

tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan

perihal keberadaan dirinya ?

Ia sendiri ?

Kita sudah tau apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Hingga~

"Ekhem~" deheman keras dan kedua kakinya

yang ditarik kebawah menjatuhkannya telak.

"Awww~ appo~" ia mengusap pantatnya yang

mendarat mulus ditanah.

Berdiri, membersihkan seragam sekolah yang

dipenuhi daun kering, dan terakhir ia

membanting buah apel bekas gigitannya ke

tanah. Tersulut amarah saat melihat siapa

yang berbuat demikian padanya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia harus menemukan orang itu sebagai

pelakunya.

Dalam mimpi atau tidak, namja itu memang

kejam kan ?

Hey, bukankah ia juga kejam ?

Membenci seseorang karena suatu alasan yang

benar-benar tidak sepenuhnya dia lakukan ?

Cho Kyuhyun, kau tetap menjadi korban dan

tersangka disini.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sinis, tangannya

mengepal kuat, tanda jika ia kesal, marah, ah

semua kata yang buruk lainnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Ditarik dari atas pohon hingga terjatuh, apa

Kyuhyun waras ?

Bagaimana jika kepala besarnya membentur

batu tak kasat mata yang mungkin tertimbun

di tumpukan daun kering ?

Salahnya juga, memanjat terlalu pendek.

Hhh~ siapa yang harus disalahkan ?

"KAU !"

Beriak menyelami keheningan, gesekan angin

pada daun jadi alunan merdu pengiring

pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau tau ? ITU SAKIT, BODOH ! Kenapa

menarik kakiku, huh ?"

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda Cho itu hanya

bergeming dan menatapnya datar, tanpa

ekspresi apapun.

"Kau membenciku ! Kau membenciku ! Kau

membenciku ! Dan aku benci padamu !"

Ck~ bicara apa kau Yesung-ah ? Kyuhyun

membencimu ?

Kapan ia mengatakan itu ?

Disini kasusnya, kau yang membenci dia.

Ouh~ Kim Yesung !

Ia semakin kesal, ucapannya tak ditanggapi

apapun oleh Kyuhyun.

Hingga... ah~ jika aku menulis ini kau akan

merasakan seperti sebuah dejavu. Nyatanya

memang sama, saat bibir mungil itu hendak

terbuka, Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya

dengan~

"Cuih~"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

dan~

Yesung mengerjap, Kyuhyun meludah di

rambutnya ?

Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Kyaaa~ apa ya-"

Tunggu ! Ada sesuatu yang bergerak turun ke

wajahnya bersama ouh~ ludah.

Menjijikkan~

Itu seperti... gulungan kertas ?

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang kini membuang

arah pandangannya dari Yesung, menunduk

kemudian menggaruk tenguknya.

Yesung yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap

Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengambil gulungan

kertas kecil itu, terselip rasa kesal juga

sebenarnya.

Yesung membuka gulungan kertas tersebut

tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangnya dari

Kyuhyun.

Ketika dirasa gulungan kertas itu telah terbuka

sempurna, ia memfokuskan matanya pada

kertas ditangannya, ada tulisan disana.

Baiklah mari kita baca bersama !

Disana tertera hangul untuk kata...

'SARANGHAE '

Hanya itu ?

Ouh~ otak Yesung sepuluh kali lebih lambat

untuk mencerna arti dari kata SARANGHAE.

APA ?

Yesung membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mencintainya ?

Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedua onyx hitam

Yesung. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan mungil

yang tadi membekap mulut pemiliknya sendiri.

tapi~

"Yak ! Ini cara menjijikan untuk

mengungkapkan cinta !"

Merasakan bara yang membuncah didalam

hatinya, Kyuhyun terpaku.

Bingung, ragu, hhh~ entahlah !

Jiwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti tengah

ditarik sekarang. Diambang kebimbangan.

Segala presepsi dan kemungkinan

bersimpangan selama ia berfikir.

Jujur~ Ia orang paling bodoh dan tolol untuk

urusan... hmmm~ cinta ?

Ah~ terlalu sensitif. Kau tau semua itu

berhubungan dengan hati ?

Jika kau salah mengambil perhitungan, jangan

harap hatimu tetap utuh kau genggam.

Retak dan tinggal serpihan. Kau bisa

merasakan itu jika tak berhati-hati.

Kurasa tak perlu bermain dengan hal semacam

itu. Berbahaya dan terlalu merepotkan.

Kyuhyun pikir.

Tubuhnya masih tak bergerak saja sejak

Yesung sedikit mendorongnya tadi. Menghindar

dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun maksudnya.

Yesung masih kesal. Marah pada level tertinggi

faktanya.

Sungguh ia ingin membongkar otak jenius

seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang.

Ini terlalu...

ck~ Yesung tak bisa menceritakannya lebih

jauh.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam untuk sesaat,

mendengarkan gesekan daun mencari sedikit

saja ketenangan untuk jantung bodohnya yang

tengah berdegup keras.

Hanya bepegang teguh pada keyakinannya,

akhirnya ia berniat untuk melangkah kearah

Yesung lebih dekat.

Menggenggam kembali kedua tangan mungil

yang lagi-lagi sang pemilik berontak. Gerakan

kecil saja. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar

bisa mengatasi itu ternyata.

Menatap Yesung lembut, ia tak bodoh untuk

mencerna arti dari ekspresi wajah Yesung.

Marah. Apa lagi memangnya ?

"Dengar ! Maafkan aku !" untuk sikap yang tak

biasa itu, memang seharusnya kalimat

semacam permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan.

"Cih~ Aku heran, kenapa mereka memuja

namja sepertimu ?

Tidak adakah cara yang lebih normal dari ini,

huh ?"

Yesung mendelik tajam mencoba menetralkan

detak jantungnya juga sebenarnya. Berdetak

tak beratur saat tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam

kedua tangan mungilnya.

Sinting ! Kenapa harus begini ?

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai darimana. Yang

jelas saat melihatmu yang begitu membenciku

diantara mereka para pemujaku, kau menarikku

dengan kuat. Titik gravitasi nyatanya tak

berfungsi apapun.

Kau seperti cermin, cermin yang kuharap mau

membalas tatapanku.

You are my reflection... all I see... is you.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon dan aku

tidak malu melakukannya sekarang. Ini semua

yang aku inginkan...

Jadilah namjachinguku !"

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak halus mengusap

wajah Yesung, tepatnya membersihkan wajah

si manis dari ludahnya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum, dan Yesung bersumpah ini

adalah senyum terindah yang tak pernah

Kyuhyun berikan pada siapapun.

Apa ini ilusi ? Mimpi ?

Yesung menahan untuk tidak memandang ke

arah mata Kyuhyun sekarang. Karena sialnya

terlihat kebenaran disana yang terlalu konyol

untuk dikatakan mimpi.

Hey, ingat saja !

Kemarin adalah sejarah dan esok adalah

misteri, Kim Yesung.

"Aku membencimu, Kyu !" berujar juga dia,

meski bukan itu kata yang ingin Kyuhyun

dengar.

Yeah~ mau bagaimana lagi ?

Tingkahnya memang tak lazim, ia akui itu.

"Kau jawab saja, mau atau tidak ?" nada

bicara yang mulai kembali khas dengan

seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dingin dan ketus. Tak

selembut tadi.

"Sebenarnya kau serius mencintaiku atau

tidak ?" bingo ! si manis semakin kesal. Ouh~

terkutuk kau Cho Kyuhyun !

"Jawab saja ! Apa susahnya ?" kukuh juga

ternyata anak iblis ini, egonya masih tinggi.

Ck~ buruk.

"Kenapa malah membentakku ?" ayolah sadari

itu, ia baru saja merasa masuk kedalam

dimensi paling indah saat Kyuhyun

menyanjungnya tadi. Tapi ia belum beruntung

juga sepertinya, karena Kyuhyun kembali

menjatuhkannya ke dalam jurang berdasar duri

tajam. Tertancap tepat di hati yang tak sempat

ia selamatkan.

"Ck~ aku benci menunggu !"

Chu~

Hati iblis kembali juga. Kyuhyun meraih

pinggang Yesung dan melumat bibir kissable

yang teramat menggoda itu.

Apa lagi sekarang ?

Gila ! Gila ! dan GILA !

Yesung yakin ia sudah mulai tidak waras

sekarang !

í

Ini nikmat ! Ciuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun

benar-benar memabukkan.

Jantungnya terasa ingin melonjak keluar, ini

tidak sehat !

Terlalu keras dan cepat detak jantungnya

sekarang.

Ia tak ingin mengakui ini, tapi lidah Kyuhyun

sangat handal bergerak menaut lidahnya.

Kau akan mendengar kalimat ini lagi, kuharap

tidak bosan. Tapi Yesung benar-benar

merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang

beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Bahagia~ kebahagiaan yang orang sebut itu

seperti kaca. Dan ia merasakan hal itu.

Cukup lama hingga pagutan itu terlepas juga.

Terengah mengatur napas masing-masing.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali terulur menghapus

jejak saliva di sudut bibir Yesung.

"Orang bilang lakukanlah hal yang biasa

dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Jadi, aku

menyatakan cinta padamu seperti ini. Lebih

berkesan dan manis bukan ?"

Yesung tampak berpikir mencari letak manis

dan berkesan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Jika ia telaah dan

mengubah cara ia melihatnya, itu memang

benar.

Sebagian orang berpikir cara Kyuhyun memang

menjijikkan, termasuk juga menurutnya.

Tapi kau tidak merasakannya seperti Yesung,

jika disana terdapat percikan manis yang tak

nyata.

Ah~ memang hal biasa yang dilakukan dengan

cara yang tidak biasa memberikan efek

kegilaan yang begitu besar.

Mengubah hati seseorang secara drastis.

Ini bodoh ! Tapi Yesung bersumpah ini tak

mudah untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Maka katakan selamat tinggal pada dirinya

yang dulu, yang begitu membenci Cho

Kyuhyun.

Ia telah terjebak.

Ah~ bagaimana menjelaskannya lagi ?

"Saranghae~" Kyuhyun tersenyum merengkuh

tubuh Yesung dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi... nado

saranghae, Kyu !"

Hey, keindahan itu akan datang menghampiri

sekalipun itu sangat merepotkan ^^

OWARI ^^


End file.
